Hyna Squad Members (Game-verse)
Members of the Hyna Squad from video games. Super Smash Bros Pesudoly, both Master hand and crazy hand are members of the hyna squad, however, Bella dosent transform into either of them, instead, they change/shrink into the form of a white fingerless bicker glove, as Bella puts them on her hands, and then syncs with the two hands borrowing there power. Crazy hand Crazy hand is like his name state is, he is twichy, unpredictable, crazy, random and very...expressivly vocal on random things and subjects, and tends to act without thinking of what his actions may do to people...or consequences of his actions when he jumps on in to doing something crazy. He also tends to let one thing in one ear and let it out the other when someone is talking to him, but at times he can be logical and smart...at random, not on a set option. Skills and powers Crazy hand is known as the 'hand of destruction', and as such knows a wide range of destroying and blowing up stuff, from Bomb making to releasing a mega uber power orb of crazy distruction when he is royally pissed, to using his lasers. With Bella and the hyna squad Generally, he got of well with Bella and the more distructive and crazy hyna squad members on the beat well, and often trys to join in pranking, though limited that he has to be human (much to his chargin, but at the same time gittyness of being human) to prevent him from destroying someting if he has a spazz attack. Crazy Mode When Possessed by madness or overcharged by 200 Megavolts of raw toon energy inside, Bella and her toon freinds enters what is called...crazy mode, or when Placing the shrunken hand that is Crazy, the hybrid gains the powers of distruction, at the cost of her sanity. Powers and Abilitys: '''in crazy mode, all limiters are removed from both Bella and the hyna squad that they are capable of a maraid of attacks and abilitys (IE-Area warping, super explosive attack techniques, stronger item formation Ecedra, ecedra) that are on par with Master hand and Crazy Hand (Both Super Smash Brothers). '''Weakness/Drawbacks: The only drawback is that Both Bella and her Toon Freinds mental stability drops that they area as crazy as Crazy Hand, and extreamly unpredictable (shouting out randomly, talking alot that it leads to akwardness, random breaking, smacking or damaging ecdra) (In fearness mode, they become even more crazyer and unpredictable) and In a fight, even more dangerous as both Bella and the hyna squad use all they got against a enemy, and even more crazyer. The only cure is Punnyas serenity Coon or Shadow using his soulwave to return harmony back to both Bella and her toon freinds souls. Removing Crazy hand from her left hand also turns off the Crazy mode, since he is chanaling his power into the girl and her freinds, though removing him while in Crazy mode, makes Bella and the hyna squad tired and exhausted due to so much energy being spended. Master hand Unlike his brother Crazy hand, Master hand is calm, collected and logically sane, though when he does get mad, watch out. He tends to be the level headed one who watches out for his brother, and is usually the one who can handle Crazys...crazyness, and is also usually the one who has to fix crazys mistakes and blunders. Master hand likes Bella dispite at times she displays behaver that goes with his younger brother, but he still respects her and is willing to allow himself and Crazy to sync with there powers, along with her toon freinds in Battle. Skills and powers Master hand is known as 'the hand of creation' who unlike his twin brother crazy, is capable of creating things out of nothing, revive cartoons and people from the dead (though limited to just cartoon reviving), healing those on the brink of death, open doorways to other worlds and even create new life and planets With Bella and the hyna squad He holds a good respect for Bella, when she isnt being silly, and appreciates Bellas good heart and mind that is underneeth her randome sillyness (which Bella responds she just wnats to know the freedom of being a cartoon). Master Mode When Bella places on the glove of creation (AKA: Master Hand), Bella enters what is known as Master mode, cooland calm and level headed as the hand they have on there right, the hybrid and her army are both capable of powers similar to the wings of creation or Alien X (At a watered down version). In Master mode, both Bella and who ever hyna member has Master hand equippe on them are capable of 'creation' and are able to fix, transfer a area, grant others god-like powers temporary (mostly for training 'Super smash bros' style to prevent the members of Kurobusta from getting killed from Bella and her toon freinds borrowing power from the two hands) Human forms Usually entered into in order to not freak out people, both Master and Crazy hand can assume a human appearance to 'Blend in' to normal human society. Crazy Hand:Physically, in his human form',' Crazy looks like Warden from Superjail' '''only his cloths are black and white, though his glasses are still yellow tinted. Master hand: Physically he looks like Bruce wayne in 'The Batman', only in a black and white buisness suit and one black eye and one gray eye. Skills/Techniques *'''Master and Crazys Left right punch *'Crazys crazy cosmic rocket punch' *'Master and Crazys double down open palm smack down' *'Crazy bomb toss' *'Crazy's Lazerz fiering' *'Super Falling Rocket (Crazy Hand)' *'Palm down strike' *'Flattening Clap' Summoning the Final Battle Stage used mostly during training events, when Bella is in either Crazy or Master mode, or even if either hands are out, then they can summon the arena where in Smash tournaments, the fighter goes against one of the hands siblings. It is primary used as a training area for Kurobusta when Bella decided to put on a 'pushing past limitations against the hyna squad members and hand brothers training regiment' in preperation for the guild wars (and any future tournaments). Ledgend of Zelda Ganondorf Zant Where his Omytri symbol is: On his chest The upsuper star of the twilight kingdom, and a bit of a childish spazzy pants when he dosent go and get his way. But reguardless of his chidlish spazz tantrums, he is a clever and intellegent being, that on times, has a deep dark streak. Sills/Techniques Capablity to warp a room: One of his skills is that he is a fast warper and Using the powers Ganon gave him, Zant can warp a entire space into a diffrent area room and even alter the whole place, usually by summoning copiys of his mask or statues of his mask that he can attack from. Energy blasts-'''from his sleeves he is capable of fireing out magenta bolts of magical energy at a rapid pace. '''Blades: He is able to turn his hands into blades from within his long sleeves which he can use as a weapon Blades techniques *'Spin twister' *'Mad slashing' Beldum Where his omytrix symbol is: on his chest The demon of the seas that prowled around the great seas absorbing souls and the life force of his victims that he kidnaps with his own boat and sucks the life force out of his victims. When he was beaten by Link his body and spirit was taken by Izanami and sealed into the omytrix that would eventually become Bellas and he like the other hyna members was putted to sleep. Linbeck Vaati Majoras Mask A dark, but lonely and childish spirit who lives in a mask and a main anogist of 'The legend of Zelda: Majora's mask' where he almost dropped the Moon on the land of Terima. When adopted/founded by Bella, he took to holding himself into 'The Moon' as its placed in the hyna dimension sky, and hid himself in it, only to be dragged out by Bella on occasion, usually to play with him or to draw on some of his power. Majora is generally lonely, and wants to have fun with humans, however they can be dark and damaging, Bella and the others generally treate him like a little brother, dispite how old he really is, and tends to comfort him when he is really sad. (Human form) Majoras human form is that of a young boy, no older then 4, with long hair that reaches down to his knees and is rainbow colored in the back, except for two side bangs that are the same color as his top two horns that hang at the sides, his eyes are the same colors as his mask eyes and has red rings around his eyes and a face mask (similar to Kakashis) thats a dark purple, he weares a over sized robe thats the same color as his mask form that tends to drag. He can alter his form to resemble a young man in his mid twentys, though his robe fits him now, his sleeves are still long enough to cover his hands. Powers and abiltiys Forms-'One of Majoras powers is that he can change his shape into a diffrent form, which he uses in battle. ' Majoras Mask (Primary) It is his first form when he fights, when he emits tentacles from his back like its hair, that he uses them to attack. Using them in a fight its more like flopping them around like they are hair or a form of Jellyfish tentacles (he learned how to channel electrisity through them to shock who he had captured in them). (Attacks) Drift-Majora justs drifts around as his long tentacles scrape the floor, anyone who touches them will get a really nasty shock Tentacle trap Tentacle slaping Tentacle electro shocker Majoras Incarnation ' ' Majoras second battle form, and a representation of his childishness. In it Majora mostly just runs around reallly fast which causes him to barral dash into people causing damage. Although fast, he cant beat either Zommori or Flash in terms of speed, due to his speed being more of 'panicy speed' Persona series Kanji (Persona 4) Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''Right wrist (hidden by his sleeves) The Tough guy of persona with a soft spot for cute things (though he trys to deny it). Kanji along with his persona Take-Miazaki and (much to his annoyance) his shadow (renaimed Koken by Bella to give the shadow a identity) Helps Bella out either with any crafting projects or in a fight either with his persona or using his Demon weapon form with Koken (Both can turn into demon pistols like Liz and Patty from Soul eater), to help Bella and the hyna squad that way. His personality is still just the same as he is in Persona 4, a tough punk attitude on the surface, but a sensitive and cute mushball underneth (Though he really trys to deny it, dispite several hyna squad members teaseings). '''Shadow Kanji (Renamed Koken) Koken, is a representation of Kanjis repressed self, or innterpreted as Kanjis Feelings of being rejected by his peers, due to his hobbys of sewing little cute dolls. Koken's behavior pattern is that like a nice-masculan steryotype gay, he has a habit of flirting with males to try to get a date with them (though he dosent mind having a herem). However generally, he is a representation of the reversed Emperor which Kanji is under, and such shows Kanjis denying his hidden talent for sewing which he hides with a tough guy facade. Above all, Koken just wants to be accepted for who he is (something even Kanji deeply wants and admits to). Kokens name was given to him by Bella to give him a identity and a form of stability, along with the ability to change into Take Mizaki (Persona 4), a Demon gun pistol like Kanji, and when he and Kanji combine together, Rouken Maoh. Outfit Post in persona-verse before he both got his name and he and Kanji awoke from the omytrix, Kokens usual atire was...he was scantly clothed, as a form to try to get Kanji to bed with him, but upon gaining his name and his awakening in the hyna squad his outfit changed that he now weares a pair of black gym shorts and a robe that is half-black, half white, though he refuses to wear a shirt or socks...or shoes prefering to go barefooted. Both Both Kanji and Koken started to weare a necklace emblem around there neck to go with the story that they are identical twins to arouse suspsion if the two were seen together, saying that it was one of the ways that they were told apart (minus Kokens eye color and personality seperating the two) with Kanjis being a skull and Crossbones (like his usual shirt) and Kokens being a rose. Skills and Techniques Before Kanji awoken to his Persona Take-Mizaki, he has always been hard headed and a typical brawler against street thugs, and is usually able to take large groups without injury. His main weapon is a folded chair or shield that he uses to bash his opponets heads with, and with the acceptance of his shadow, gained the ability to summon persona. Demon Pistol forms: 'Both Kanji and Koken can turn into a demon pistol like Liz and Patty, only colored diffrently, but are both pitch black in color with white lines, with a lightning bolt for Kanjis Demon pistol form, and fires blue electric shots and a rose on Kokens Demon Pistol form, while Koken fires red electric shots. Kanji and Koken can weild each other if one or the other transforms into their gun form, like the same with Liz and Patty. *'Electric Bullet one shot-Electric bulet two shot-Electric Bullet three shot '(Fireing one shot from both Demon pistols, then fires them together for a single large shot) *'Charging: 1000 Electric bullets (To use it Bella turns into Stark and focuses his reitsue to fire the multitude of eletric bullets mimicing his release form attack) *'Super Electric Bullet' (Focusing the two together in there gun form, Bella can fire a single large electric bullet) Kokens Battle form ' '''Koken is able to change into a battle form which resembles his fighting boss form, minus being able to summon his Nice guy and Strong Guy (Though he can occasonally). He mostly turns to his Battle form to try to impress Kanji to get him into Bed or to even get a male hyna squad member or a male member of Kurobusta into Bed (Much to there embarasment and to Bella and the female members of the hyna squads amusement). '''Persona: Take-Mizaki' Kanjis persona, and Kokens true form. Takes personality is the opposite of Kokens in signs of desire with a lover, He is stupid and cumbersom, but he is strong and treats Kanji as his Obyran or 'boss' and usually takes orders from him. He also has the habit of taking things litiary, and trys to find his own, yet clumsly solutions to the problem. Take comes out when Koken releases his power and 'sleeps' as Take takes Kokens mind/body place, but can switch back (its like with Nel when she switches with her kid and grown-up self, only controled) '''both halfs are aware of what the other does, but mostly as a second personality for the other. Take can also take the form of a Demon weapon (soul eater), which is a large black shield with a skeleton pattern with a lightning bolt behind it. '''Evolved/combined form: '''Rokuen Taoh When Kanji and Koken sync and fuse into one, they become Takes evolved form Rokuen Taoh. Like when Koken turns into Take-Miazaki, its the same personality fusion, Take's personality takes over (and its still the same, easily calling Bella Obyran, and the same clumsy personality and attitude). In this form, his electric attacks are more stronger then normal and can now absorb and redirect it back into the enemy by using the palm of his hand or his sword, and touching his opponet with it. Like with his first form Take-Mizaki, his steel body can help him be impervious to attacks and firm blows onto his body, Making him a body sheild in a case of emergency against the opponets. His weapon form is a equivulant of his weapon that he weilds, and is about the same size as a claymore, and is extraemly heavy, that not many people can pick it up. Skills/Techniques '''Natural Persona Moves (Take/Rokuen) *'Zio (Attack)' *'Mazio (Attack)' *'Zionga (Attack)' *'Rakukaja (Support)' *'Kill Rush (Attack)' *'Elec Boost (Passive)' *'Fatal End (Attack)' *'Cruel Attack (Attack)' *'Mazionga (Attack)' *'Mighty Swing (Attack)' *'Elec Break (Support)' *'Ziodyne (Attack)' *'Vile Assult (Attack)' *'Matarukaja (Support)' *'Maziodyne (Attack)' *'Primal Force (Attack)' *'Elec Amp (Passive)' Kokens Attack/Move set (Using his true Shadow form/Battle form) *'Power charge (Self.Support)' *'Swift strike (Attack)' *'Fatal End (Attack)' *'Roar of Wrath (Effect attack, only works on females)' *'Fanatical Spark (Attack)' *'Forbbiden Murmmer (Effect attack, only works on males)' *'Tetrakaran (Support)' *'Life Drain (Attack/Support)' Summon Nice Guy and Tough Guy '''(used in his true shadow form/Battle form, Koken summons Nice Guy and Tough guy to help support in battle) Tales series '''Lloyd Irving Tales series verse: Tales of syomphia Zelos Weilder Tales series verse: Tales of somphia Emil/Ratatosk (Both a sealed sphere) Tales sereis verse: Tales of Syomphia Dawn of a new world Emil is Ratatosks human side, who unlike Ratatosks rough and abrasive personailty, Emil is a timid, yet kind and gentle boy, which balances the two halfs out. Ratatosk is the old summon spirit of the great Karlan tree, but was forced into a dorment state after the death of the Karlan tree during the great Karlan war. However, after the new karlan tree was born, Ratatosk was awaken by Rickter, a half-elf scientist and Aster a human scientest, however in anger and desire for revenge against hte humans for destroying his world tree, he killsed Aster but was pushed back by Rickter and was pushed into a weaken core state and had gained a appearance resembling Asters form and gained the name Email during a blood purge in Palmacosta where the church of Martel, however amisiac that he became Emil, a timid and sweet boy who easily said he is sorry alot. The Summon spirits of The tales of syomphia verse Although not members of the hyna squad, the Summon spirits of the Syomphia, are symbolic and helpful in giving the hyna squad a boost in there elamental strength. Becuse of this, shrines are builded for each one of them inside of the hyna dimension as representations of the bond they have with the group, and is also represented by the special stones each spirit is represented by. Symbol of the pact The symbol of the pact are special gemstones that each represents a summon spirit and serves as the proof that the summoner has beaten them and has earned there trust to summon them. The stones are just normal gemstones, but are symbolic to each of the spirits, and usually take the form of rings, but with both Bella and the hyna squad, they can be Braclets, necklaces or earings, so long as it contains the special stone. Undine 'The Maden of the mist' *'Element: Water' *'Special stone: Aquamarine' Effret 'The Ruler of Hellfire' *'Element: Fire' *'Special Stone: Garnet' Sylph 'The Hevenly messengers' or 'The winds of the past, present and future' *'Element: Wind' *'Special Stone: Opal' Volt 'Hammer of Godly thunder' *'Element: Lightning' *'Special stone: Sardonyx' Gnome 'Servent of mother earth' *'Element: Earth' *'Special stone: Ruby' Celsius 'The Deciple of everlasting ice' *'Element: Ice' *'Special stone: Saphire' Shadow 'Enovy from the Dark Abyss' *'Element: Darkness' *'Special stone: Amythest' Luna and Aska 'The Light of the Hevens' or "The Maden of the moon (Luna) and the Golden Phonix of the Sun (Aska)' *'Element: Light' *'Special Stone: Topaz' Origin 'Ruler of all' or 'master of all things' or 'The King of the summon spirits' *'Element: All' *'Special stone: Diamond' Maxwell 'Ancient ruler of the elements' or 'creator of all things' *'Element: All' *'Special stone: Turquoise' Merging/hybrid mode Like with Illu and Murkuowl, Bella, any hyna squad members or any members of Kurobusta, can merge with the Syomphia summon spirits, so long as they are compatable with them (Ex.If their elements are the same, or there personalitys can mingle ok). Undine Bella: her hair becomes undone, and takes a aquablue color, as her skin resembles Ripjaws in some places, as she weares a aqua green dress, and is wrapped in ribbons that are wrapped around her wrists and on her face and legs, and is barefooted, and holds a calm look in her eyes. Kisame: '''He is in his merged Samanthca form, but has on a clear skirt (over his shorts mind the perverts out there), and tied on his wrists and ankles are aqua blue ribbons (similar to Undines). '''Effret DB: '''DB's hair becomes longer, down to the floor and becomes a firy red and orange color, he looses his cloths except for a tunic that covers his lower areas, on his wrists are glowing armbands (similar to Effrets), on his forehead is a garnet gem, and he is levitating (much like Effret), as his eyes glow a firey red color. Kingdom Hearts (The Nightmare before Crismas) Jack Skeleton '''Where his omytrix symbol is: Upper right shoulder Blade The pumpkin King of Halloween town, and hyna squad resident scarer of players of Fanfiction Net and cartoons alike. Still maintaining his sweet Naive self, and curiosity, Jack tends to be curious about the many Hyna squad members themselfs, and of there worlds and tends to ask a lot of questions about diffrent things. He still maintains his oblivionus to when people are anoyed at him for his questioning, or about things maintaining to what he has done, he does apologize and tends to want to make things right, but to who ever he and the hyna squad are pranking to scareing, he's the devil. Once Kurobusta was made at times he may leave the hyna dimension to ask questions from Shadow, Key and DB, and usually end up following the three whenever they leave the base to do buissness somewhare else (usually pretending to be Arabella to prevent a scean), and once Ravena, Punnya, Illu and Murku-chan joined Kurobusta (after surprising them with a scare show), he started asking questions about themselfs and tends to rub Ravennas tails to feel how soft they are (a inherated quirk from Bella), and trying to have a light talk with Illu dispite not seeing that she was a bit uncomfortable with talking to a skeleton cartoon. He generally cares for Both Bella and the hyna squad and hates to see Bella sad or borad, and usually motivates Bella to do something wild and crazy whenever she has a 'borad mode' (as what he did during the Halloween episode, when he motivated the girl to do there scare prank). Skills and Techniques Being dead, Jack is immune to skills and techniques that can cause 'death' and is a fast recover when pushed down. And usually like a animated skeleton, he can remove his head, arms, legs or any part of his body with out feeling hurt. He can also use his frame to dodge, bend in diffrent ways to avoid attacks, slip through small areas to either hide or help his freinds, making him dexterious and double jointed as Ragdoll, making it easyer for him in battle to do feint attacks. He possesses now minorly the Kayga bone-pulse release, minorly meaning he can only harden his skeletal frame, not make his bones into a weapon, but can help when he punches someone, added with the super strength that passes through all hyna squad members to bust a mountan or tall building. Soul Robber-his main weapon of choice, it is a green slime-substance that can extend like a whip, or to be used as a way for Jack to grab and toss his enemys or lach onto a hook becoming a psudo grappling hook. Trick or treat hammerspace-'meaning Jack has his own hammerspace where he can pull out various tricks to scare or prank people, and to hold his costumes (his Pumpkin king costume and santa claus costume) *'Pumpkin King costume: When he has it one he is able to use a special fire known as Pumpkin fire which he can blow out like a flame thrower, or extend it out like a pulse or bomb. *'Santa Claus costume: '''In his Santa costume, he tosses presents at his opponets which 'Surprises them' causing them to become stuned or to scared to move. (Magic spells) '''Kingdom hearts Series' *'Applause!': Jack slides into enemies. *'Blazing Fury': Jack launches a fireball at an enemies. *'Icy Terror': Jack fires a barrage of ice crystals at an enemy. *'Bolts of Sorrow': Jack conjures a barrage of thunderbolts to continually strike opponents. *'Ghostly Scream': Jack conjures orbs of dark energy to attack opponents. Oogieboogie ' Where his Omytrix symbol is:' on his chest The Boogieman of Holloween town and biggest cheat this side of the cartoon relm (he loves to gamble though he has at times bad luck with it so he cheats to win). He is a big sac of bugs lead by a 'brain bug' and is the oldest to Pitch by two years (though he acts like he is younger then Pitch by his attitude), he has a temper and can really get roused when he is made fun of, but at the same time he is a coward and scared of Jack skeleton (due to him being his rival) and of Bellas temper. Skills/Techniques Being a gambler, Oogies primary uses exploading dice that he tosses at his opponet, but he isnt limited to just his exploading dice, he is also capable at setting traps and is a torcher expert (he knows how to work his various traps he made in his lair), has a strong durablilty and strength and a powerful set of lungs that are equivulant to a jet engine (he managed to suck up Sally and Sandy, and able to suck in Jack close to his spiky roulete). As with many of the hyna squad, Oogie has gained several new abilitys and skills, most which involves his traps and The Spots help with launching them, along with summoning Slot Machine to be his slot roulete, which causes diffrent effects in battle. Dice toss-'oogie tosses his dice and depending on what numbers they land on the explosion is dealed out by the number of the dice x10, if its snake eyes, then its a Dud, but Oogie conteplates it by pulling a bomb out of his mouth and throwing it at the opponet. His Dice tossing also affects what traps he sends out onto his opponet, however he is a terrible bragger and tends to announce his trap attacks. (Additional Dice effects) *'Brrrringg Buzzsaw'=''In saying that, The Spot opens a portal allowing a buzzsaw to buzz out *'Bomb with it'=''meaning he tosses a bomb or a lot of explodeing dice at his opponet *'I'll squash you flat=Oogie opens a portal from above his opponet where a large punching glove punches down onto his opponet. *'I hope you love these Oogie gifts I left for you'=Meaning oogie tosses several presents with Hyna pet Heartless ready to ambush and attack the opponet. ' Coordination with Slot Machine-'''when Oogie summons the duel monster slot Machine, Oogie can use the Diffrent Reels that Slot machine shows to use a varity of effects, though its cordinated when Oogie uses the Lady luck dressphere. *'Lady Luck dresphere-'yes, Oogie can use the lady luck dresphere, but when he uses it in his boogieman form, he has on a black version of Yunas Lady luck outfit, minus the card symbol on his chest, and hairpin, when he uses it, and instead of holding onto cards, he has in his hand a pair of dice -''Oogie in his lady luck outfit (flirting): want to play a game big boy *Giggles* Whenever Oogie uses the Lady luck dresphere, he trys to get the enemy to surrender with flirting, only to have the opposite effect on them, and causes them to be discusted and stunned. (With Slot Machine) Slot Roll-'Slot Machine Pulls his switch and depending on what his reels land on determines what attack he will use, and the output strength of his laser blast. *'One 7 Complete-Two 7 Compleate-JACKPOT Three 7 Complete '(With one Being although the lowest, but still powerful, depending on how many reels are on 7, increases his laser blasters attack strength, with three sevens (The Jackpot) allowing him to open his chest, to fire a big laser blast from there. Lock Shock Barrel (Space Patranoids) MCP Or as he is usually refered to as the Master Control Program, The MCP is a sentent Computer program created by the borad of directors of COPSOM, where it was originally a chest program, it evolved and adapted becoming who he is now. He belives himself to be a surperior computer program and wishes for world domination through the virtual world of the space patranoids. When he awoken in the hyna dimension he and his assistant Stark both assume there roles of working with the hyna squads main computer, as its protecter and workings of the hyna squads data. Powers/Abilitys Being a computer program virus, the MCP can manipulate the computer mainfraim of the hyna dimension and among other abilitys. He is also able to place a mind-shield via a sattalite from the Hyna squad mainfram that covers the whole hyna dimension preventing anyone who enters without permission, to not leave till Bella and her toon freinds beat them up. At his core, he is able to protect him self by summoning digital walls that surround him, and can spin them really fast, causing anyone who even dares to touch them to get both damaged and pushed back. A new tune up is that it can work as a small whirlwind due to the speed. He can also send powersurges via by extending digital beams that he manipulates from the walls that surround him by having them lashout and attack to his target and electricuting them, as well as a high level of Telekeneses in his core room Stark Stark is the MCP's second in command and usually does things when the MCP (who lacks a body) needs to personally physically be somewhare. Stark is fiercly loyal to the MCP and usually only obeys him, but can obey Bella on occassion he does listen to Bella. He is monologic as the MCP and at times dry and cold but he is happy ok that he and his master had awaken in a smart yet curious girl. Skills and Techniques Stark's main weapon is his Identity disk which is strong enough to cut through anything, and as the MCP's Right hand man, he is able to draw and use some of the MCP's Functions and skills, mostly to heal himself or boost his power. '(With Both Stark and the MCP) With Both Stark and MCP together focusing there powers and abilitys through Bella, Bella can link/channel them into a machine like a Technopath, allowing her to possess the same skills as Sari or Mika (Heros), which allows her to assess damage or to gather information, or to even shut off any secerity feature grids should it arise. When ever Bella triggers this link/channel, her hair gains red streaks, her eyes become red, and gains red digital lines on her arms, legs and face. Data Manfestation: together, they can manfest and solidifiy there data into reality from the hyna squad central control compiuter, though mostly arms or platforms or a barriers that are soft or solid. (Attacks Both) Digital Barrier Data Code lasers: Summoning up a data orb, it can fire laser beams onto the enemy, depending on how many data orb cores are summoned. *Data Code lasers 2X *Data Code Lasers 4x EM Transformation form (MCPStark Burst Mode) Like in Megaman Starforce, combining data power with MCP and Stark, Bella can transform into MCPS Burst, EM soldier, fighter and explorer of the Electro magnetic world. Secondary the form is also known as Kamen Rider EM, a EMian Kamen Rider, a rider who can use the powers of the Kamen riders. Appearance: T'''he appearance mimics Rezers appearance from 'Tron Legacy' only the red lines are a lime green, and on his chest is a inter lock for Steel, with six gems attached at the center like a circle, with the red gem at the center. On his right wrist is a gauntlet wrist watch. (Powers/Abilitys) Orginization 13 Comprised of 13 nobodies who had managed to maintain a human form, however lack a human heart (meaning they are naive on emotinal feelings at times). Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Saix Vexen Zexion Lexious Demyx Larxarne Marlexula Axel Roxas Xion Mario series Bowser Doopoliss (Thousand year door) '''Where his omytrix symbol is: '''Center of his chest Doopoliss is a Dooplighost, a ghost with the power to transform into anyone, and mimic them perfectly, though he has a bit of a verbal tick of saying 'Slick' into his sentenses at times. He is also teased as 'a freak with a sheet' due to his apearance being reminisent to a bedsheet ghost, which annoys him to no end. He is also at times a big cry baby sore Loser when his Rumplestiltskin curse is broken (causing him to run in the wrong dimension of his hideout, till some one corrects him on his mistake) '''Powers and abliltys Doopoliss, as a Doopleghost, has the power to transform himself into anyone, however a second part of his power, is that if he wants to permently keep the form that he likes, he can steal that persons name making them a shadow. Techniques/skills Copy 1st stage: Doopolis mimics the appearance of his target, however the main diffrence is that his copy form is slightly duller color (when he mimics humans or people characters) Copy 2nd Stage (name stealing): Doopoliss litiary steals the persons name and identity, turning them into a shadow, while he maintains there physical appearance (the diffrence to his first stage transformation, is that they are fully colored and not super dull colored) Rumplestiltskin Curse I erase you of my name -''Mantra, when said by Doopoliss, erases the memory of his name from all non-hyna squad members'' Meaning that Doopilss in cordination of his Rumplstiltskin-like curse, removes his name from the memory of a lot of people. Its usually in cordination when he steals a persons name and body, turning them into a shadow, the only way to break the curse is if the cursed person says his name (they have to first hear what his name is due to the memory wipe, Bella and the hyna squad can still say his name, but its sensored like '-------' preventing his name from being said outloud, however the only one who can clearly say his name, is Doopliss Pet Parrot (which is kept safe in his room in the hyna dimension), and Bella and Ussops own Chatots, Chatter (Bellas) and Talky (Ussop) Count Bleck (Super paper mario Wii) Where his Omytrix symbol is: its in place of his red badge at his coller The former once bad guy who attempted to unite all dimensions with the Dark protagist in order to find his lost love Tippani, not caring once about the consequence of his actions (as he was to blinded by grief and anger), but once united with his love and being beaten by Mario and his freinds, he once again became happy and now he and Tippi live in there own dimension world where they can live happily ever after and to prevent the great disaster (as the prophacy from the Dark protagist stated that the marriage between a being of light and a being of dark will stop the great fusion of dimensions and restore order to all the dimensions along with the six pure hearts). His real personality is that he is a nice fella for a being born of the dark world, and tends to treat his subordaments niceley like they are his own adopted kids (though Dimentro he was very warry of). He has a habit quirk of speaking in the third person, though he did learn to stop after being reunited with Tippi, though he dose fall back when upset, distress or nervous. Skills and techniques One of Count Blecks abilitys is his ability to 'flip' inbetween dimensions as a method of telaporting, another revolves around using his dark shadow magic, though it takes the form of stars (which is a form of his magic). *Telaflipping-meaning that Bleck can 'flip' himself from one place to another. Dark magic manipulation-'''From his staff he can summon orbs of magic to attack the enemy, along with chaning said magic to help him in battle to create his own spells and magic. Tippani Tippani or Tippi as she is called, is a butterfly like pixle That is Count Blecks wife, and a progotier of light. Tippi used to be human, however severe injurys from traveling through dimensions thanks to a forced seperation by Count Blecks father, but was saved by a magician of the pixle dimension who changed her body into a pixle butterfly, however she gained amnisia becuse of her injurys. Skills and abilitys In her human form, Tippani can use healing magic and light magic (Due to being a decendent of the Ancient tribe of light) In her Butterfly Pixle form, Tippi can 'scan' for hidden areas and secrets and can 'scan' her targets, by pixleating her body to search her target. Dimentio '''Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''on his chest near his neck. Pirate Cortez Lord Crump Category:The Hyna Squad Red Vs.Blue/Halo Church '''Where his omytrix symbol is: Left shoulder Blade Commander of the Blue team, and the biggest potty mouth this side of well his universe, he has a bit of a anger disposition (mostly at Cabooses childishness, and Tucker being a flirting idiot), and isnt afraid to even shoot or smack his own teammates for there stupidity. Tucker Caboose Tex Shila Sarge Simmons Griff Doughnut Doc Dragon Quest Journey of the Cursed King Kalamari Where his Omytrix symbol is: Forehead (in his true squid form), his right shoulder Blade in his human/civilian land form. Kalamari is the boss squid in Dragon Quest JoTcK, and a boss the MC and his party faces on there way to find Doulmagus. Kalamari was actually a victim of Doulmagus dark magic which made him a brute and dangerous, he is actually a nice fella, whos dream it was to open up a comedy bar. When he Awoken in the Omytrix, he introduced himself with a comady rutine with his tentacles and ability to alter his voice to be masculane or femmine, causing the hyna squad to laugh. Land form (Human)-His human appearance mimics Ussops appearance, sept his eyes are yellow and his hair is redish-tinted, he also has on a loose overcoat, with long (really long) sleeves that not only covers his arms, but also reach the ground that he practically drags them, red loose pants with a lot of pockets (holding comidic prop items), and tends to walk around barefooted (though with a stumble since he cant seem to get use to walking on two legs rather then his multiple tentacled legs), around his neck is his shell (shrunked), that he weares as a accessory. Skill/Techniques Mowing down the opponet-'''Kalamari basically sweaps his tentacles (or sleeves when in his human form) onto the opponet. Trivia Quotes Super Smash bros '''Crazy Hand (Meeting Ravenna for the first time) *"*Excited* Kitty, Kitty, can I pet the kitty?" (not hearing either Master or Bellas response, he charges on in) *Ravenna: NYAAAA (due to Crazy's over zellious petting and rubbing) (After learning that DB is a vampire hybrid) (Comes in, in his human form and holding a meat steak and cross and has a lot of garlic cloves) *DB (Looks at Bella): Do I have to ask? *Bella: He thinks you're gonna suck his blood. *Human Crazy hand (Holding his cross in front of DB): BE GONE DEMON FEAH! *(Cue DB grabbing the cross and throwing it over his shoulder) *Human Crazy Hand: NOOOO!!!! MY CROSS IS INEFFECTIVE, THEN EAT MY STEAK (Slams the meat stake into DB's chest) *DB: Now that is a waste of food (takes it off his chest) *Bella: Crazy if DB was a real vampire who sucks human blood, would he have done it when we were unconscus? *DB: Mrs.Crossdresser is right you know (Cue angery look from Bella) (In Battle Quotes) I REGRET NOTHING! Get ready to face my CRAZY BOMBS! (Pulls out one of his bombs) I'm Fireing my Lazers I AM NOW ROYALLY PISSED OFF! Master Hand (Meeting Kurobusta for the first time) "Hello there Team Kurobusta, Mrs.Kelly had told me and my twin brother alot about you guys, and looking at you (gives the aura that his is impressed), I think she had made the right choose at real human companions. *Shadow: Oh, why do you say that? *Master hand: Becuse you accept her for her, dispite being both a hybrid, and a aspie. (In Battle Quotes) Get ready for this (preping for a attack) Bella get ready *Right behind you Master Hand Persona Kanji (Meeting Kurobusta for the first time) "*Waves a hand* Hay hows it going" Koken (Meeting Kurobusta for the first time) (Looking at the male members) *Koken: Aww, is this why you wantted me to stay inside your're head Bella-nii (Hugs Kanji) you and Kanji-Kun jut wanted to keep this herem of cute boys all to you're self. *Cue shocked faces of Bella, Kanji and the Males of Kurobusta, while Ravenna and Illu blushed *Bella: Ni, Ni, No, No, They are more like big brothers then lovers Koken. *(cue Koken Making a cute confused face) OK, then they're for Kanji-Kun *Kanji: HELL NO THEY AREN'T! (In Battle quotes) Category:The Hyna Squad